


Something Special

by Seaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes other people didn't understand, but that didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

It was almost peaceful now. The War was over and Neville had clearly come out of his shell. He was calmer now, less afraid. He still had his moments though. That’s why Luna liked him - he was complex in a way that others couldn’t understand. He was one of the few that didn’t thing she was insane.

Luna gave a small smile staring into the open space. Different creatures floated about, unseen by most witches and wizards. But not her, oh no. Occassionally, he would sit with Neville in the garden, explaining which of these creatures helped certain plants.

He would listen with rapt attention. Like if you planted Chili around certain fruits and flowers, it would ward away many of the things that caused the fruit to rot in the first place. She would press a small kiss to his forehead when she was done, skipping off for research or work or something else.

Neville was simply content. No one ever expected them to get together, but that did not matter. A small smile graced his face and he shut the door to the garden, heading to the kitchen. And hour or so later, Luna would come in, sit on his lap and press a kiss to his smiling face.

And then there would be no worries. What everyone else thought didn’t matter, because they had something special and no one could take that away from them.


End file.
